


Kris Kostov | ❝Where is the front, where is the back?❞

by PurplexMist



Category: Eurovision - Fandom, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Final Cut Pro, Kristian Kostov - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Eurovision, Fanvids, Gen, Music, Tributes, Video, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube, vidder, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexMist/pseuds/PurplexMist





	Kris Kostov | ❝Where is the front, where is the back?❞




End file.
